


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Barista Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Depressed Lee Taeyong, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)-centric, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, Work In Progress, jungwoo is a sweetheart, mom friend doyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Taeyong,who’s lonely and depressed,texts a random number in search of a friend.Jungwoo is the one who receives the message.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 9





	Untitled

**7:32 PM**

_Are you gonna be okay by yourself?_

His mother's words ringed in his head like it was yesterday. Sometimes he honestly wondered if anything would've changed if he told her no.

But he didn't, so he'll never know now.

 _I'm gonna be fine Mom._ He'd told her. _You worry too much._

Oh how wrong he would turn out to be.


End file.
